1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in folding cartons and more particularly to a shadow box embodying a built-up platform to support the base of the product packaged in the box, to absorb shocks to the package during shipment and to hold the product from falling out of the package during shipment, handling and display.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Shadow boxes with platforms to support the product packaged in the boxes are old and well known. However, the platform of the present invention and the various panels which are folded and secured within the box to support the platform are not disclosed in prior shadow boxes and are novel.